


Hamburr One-shots

by Officialhamburrshipper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One-Shots, Tags will be added, most characters will probably be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialhamburrshipper/pseuds/Officialhamburrshipper
Summary: A collection of Hamburr one-shots.





	Hamburr One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I’m out of ideas for what to write about, so, comment any ideas you may have. I do want to keep it PG, since I know several people who read my stories.
> 
> I will also say I have no idea how long it will take me to actually write out the suggestions, I’m about to join the cast of a musical and may be busy with that. I will respond whenever I can.
> 
> Thank you for all and any suggestions.
> 
> Edit: I want to make and edit to add that you can also say writing prompts, instead of story ideas. The first chapter wipp most likely come out in the next couple of days.

Submit any ideas.


End file.
